


Albträume

by x_jeanne_x



Series: Jeanny's Translations [9]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post Advent Children, Reno dealing with PTSD and nightmares, excessive use of swear words, for once a not always joking Reno, mentioning of Sector 7 Plate drop
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x
Summary: Normalerweise hatte Reno keine Probleme damit, beschissene Jobs zu verarbeiten. Doch der Fall der Platte von Sektor 7 war da ein ganz anderes Thema.
Relationships: Reno/Tseng
Series: Jeanny's Translations [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386502
Kudos: 2





	Albträume

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444147) by [x_jeanne_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x). 



Der Lärm von Explosionen und einstürzenden Gebäuden… Die Schreie von Menschen, die Höllenqualen durchlitten… Reno fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch und setzte sich auf, ein wenig desorientiert und schwitzend durch den Albtraum, welcher ihn nach wie vor von Zeit zu Zeit heimsuchte. Mit einem Schaudern und einem tiefen Seufzen rieb er sich das Gesicht und versuchte, die Bilder der gefallenen Sektor 7-Platte aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen.  
  
Mehr als drei Jahre waren vergangen, und noch immer wachte er in erschreckend regelmäßigen Abständen schweißgebadet auf, gepeinigt von Träumen, die ihn das Grauen wiedererleben ließen, das er damals verursacht hatte. Eineinhalb Jahre, während denen er es irgendwie geschafft hatte, diese nächtlichen Episoden vor dem Kerl geheim zu halten, der gerade neben ihm schlief. Derselbe Bastard, der den Befehl zum Hochjagen einer der Säulen, welche die Platte hielten, vom damaligen Vizepräsidenten bekam, um das Avalanche anzudichten. Und der den Befehl an ihn weitergegeben hatte. Zu der Zeit hatte Reno nur das ausgeführt, was sie von ihm wollten, und hatte sich, als er den verfickten Knopf am Terminal der Platte drückte keine Gedanken über die Nachwirkungen gemacht, welche ihn womöglich noch jahrelang verfolgen würden. Er war halb tot gewesen, nachdem er sich, um Zeit zu schinden, diesen Avalanche-Typen und Strife gegenübergestellt hatte, welche die Pläne, die der junge Shinra an diesem Abend hatte, durchkreuzen wollten. Er hatte durch den Blutverlust nicht mehr klar denken können, als er es rein dank des Adrenalins in seinen Adern irgendwie geschafft hatte sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, bevor der Timer auslief und die Bombe detonierte. Als er schlussendlich das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, hatten sich all die kleinen Dinge des Zwischenfalls bereits in sein Hirn eingebrannt: das Grollen der Platte, die einstürzte und all die armen Seelen in den Slums unter sich begrub, die nicht genug Glück hatten und rechtzeitig raus kamen, dutzende, vielleicht hunderte Menschen, die Schreie von denen, die um ihr Leben liefen, das Weinen und Wimmern derer, die ihre Familie und Freunde aus den Augen verloren hatten, die Hitze und das Feuer, das den Himmel rot erleuchtete, der Gestank der Kombination aus Rauch, Blut und verbrannten Körpern. Er hatte noch genug Zeit gehabt um zu realisieren, dass er für all das verantwortlich war.  
  
“Scheiße,” murmelte Reno, erschauderte erneut, als er merkte, wie ihm die Galle hochkam, und sah sich um. Zigaretten… Er brauchte einen Glimmstängel. Jetzt. Scheiß drauf dass es gerade mitten in der Nacht war. Scheiß drauf dass Tseng es hasste, wenn er im Schlafzimmer rauchte. Mit einem verbitterten Lächeln schielte er zu Tseng um zu sehen, ob dieser noch schlief, und fragte sich, ob sein Chef ihn nur glauben ließ dass er nichts wusste von der… wie nannten sie es? Stresstrauma? Stress-wasauchimmer? Nein, irgendwas mit Post-Trauma, erinnerte er sich dann, aber beim Rest war sich Reno nicht sicher - nicht, dass er sich zu viel aus Namen machte, denn immerhin änderte das nichts an der Tatsache, dass er in diesen Nächten keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde. Andererseits, korrigierte er sich, war er sich eigentlich doch gar nicht so sicher, ob Tseng wirklich nichts von seinen nächtlichen Eskapaden mitbekommen hatte. Dieser Mann bemerkte oft die kleinsten, unwichtigsten Dinge, behielt das Wissen darüber aber für sich - so lange, bis er es zu seinem Vorteil nutzen konnte. Reno hatte bereits am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie rücksichtslos Tseng mit Informationen umging, wenn es ihm nutzte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf - darüber wollte er gerade nicht nachdenken. Besorgt darüber zu sein, was der andere wusste, würde ihm außerdem auch nicht helfen, wieder einzuschlafen, aber vielleicht eine dieser verfickten Zigaretten, wenn er sie denn finden würde… Er sah sich nach seinem Jackett um, welches er am Abend zuvor einfach auf den Boden geworfen hatte, stand leise auf, nachdem er es entdeckt hatte, und ging es auf wackeligen Beinen holen - oder besser gesagt die Zigarettenpackung und das Feuerzeug aus der Tasche. In der Hoffnung, dass das Nikotin seine wirren Gedankengänge etwas eindämmen und ihm helfen würde sich zu beruhigen, trat er die paar Schritte ans Fenster, öffnete es und zündete sich hastig eine der Zigaretten an. Mit geschlossenen Augen nahm er einen ersten tiefen Zug, und atmete dann langsam den Rauch wieder aus.  
Reno sah auf die Straße vor dem Haus hinunter, in dem sie lebten, und dachte daran wie ruhig es in Healen doch war, verglichen mit Midgar. Manchmal vermisste er das geschäftige Treiben der großen Stadt, doch dann wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zurück an diese verdammten Erinnerungen an die Platte. Oh, wie er sich selbst gerade verfluchen wollte dafür, dass ihn ein Albtraum über Dinge, die bereits Jahre zurück lagen, so aus der Fassung brachte. Stattdessen jedoch führte er die Zigarette zitternd wieder an seine Lippen, auch wenn ihm das nicht so viel half, wie er sich erhofft hatte.  
  
“Reno, komm zurück ins Bett,” nuschelte Tseng schläfrig nur ein paar Momente später, wobei ein starker wutaianischer Akzent die Worte umspielte, was Reno überrascht hochfahren ließ und wodurch ihm fast die noch immer angezündete, nicht zu Ende gerauchte Zigarette aus der Hand fiel. Er war zu sehr in Gedanken gewesen und hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass auch Tseng aufgewacht war. Zu einer anderen Zeit hätte Reno Tseng gesagt, wie heiß sein Akzent doch war, und dass dieser nicht immer so auf richtige Artikulation bedacht sein solle, aber im Moment kümmerte ihn das herzlich wenig.  
“Verfickte Scheiße!” beschwerte er sich, selbst nicht sicher darüber, ob er angepisst war auf Tseng, weil dieser gerade so ein hinterlistiger Mistkerl war, oder auf sich selbst, da er nur darauf konzentriert gewesen war, die Hand mit der Zigarette zu seinem Mund zu führen, und vor Schreck fast geschrien hätte wie ein Mädchen, als er aus seiner Grübelei gerissen wurde.  
“Lass mich die Kippe doch einfach in Frieden rauchen,” murmelte Reno. Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte, dass er sich wundern sollte, warum Tseng weder die Raucherei zur Kenntnis zu nehmen schien, noch dass er mitten in der Nacht wach war, schweißgebadet und komplett neben sich stehend. Doch genau dass Tseng nichts davon kommentierte und ihn einfach nur ansah sagte Reno eigentlich schon alles, was er wissen musste - natürlich hatte sein Partner es bemerkt. Tja, scheiß drauf. Als Tsengs Blick durch die Dunkelheit auf ihm sich schon fast wie ein Vorwurf anfühlte, drehte er sich nur wütend um, um wieder aus dem Fenster zu sehen, und rauchte seine Zigarette zu Ende. Für eine Minute überlegte er, ob er sich nicht gleich die nächste anzünden sollte.  
  
Und noch immer fühlte er den Blick des Arschlochs auf sich. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Reno das nicht mehr aushielt und er lautstark das Fenster wieder schloss, das Ende der Zigarette direkt dort auf der Fensterbank ausdrückte und sich umdrehte, um Tseng durch den düsteren, durch die Straßenbeleuchtung draußen nur spärlich erleuchteten Raum hindurch ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
“Was is’?!” fuhr Reno ihn an, zornig, weil der Wichser sich gerade so distanziert verhielt, doch trotzdem liebte er den wutaianischen Bastard so sehr, dass er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken sein Leben für ihn geben würde, auch wenn dieser Reno regelmäßig auf die Palme brachte mit seinem kultivierten, überlegenen Gehabe. Als er keine Antwort erhielt, ging er zurück zum Bett und ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf seiner Hälfte nieder. Während er nervös an der Zigarettenpackung herum fummelte, die er mitgebracht hatte, blickte Reno erst zu Tseng, der auf ihm zugewandt auf der Seite lag, den Kopf gestützt auf eine Hand, dann wieder zurück zu seinen eigenen Händen.  
  
“Wie lang weißte es schon?” fragte Reno und fuhr fort damit, die Packung zwischen seinen Fingern zu drehen.  
“Wie lange weiß ich was schon?” konterte Tseng, zwar noch nicht wach genug, um ganz ohne Akzent zu sprechen, aber trotzdem aufmerksam. “Dass du… vielleicht einmal die Woche nachts aufwachst, kreidebleich und schweißgebadet, und herum wanderst wie ein Geist? Ich habe es beim ersten Mal bemerkt, seit wir angefangen haben, uns das Bett zu teilen, und ich bemerke es seitdem jedes Mal.”  
War ja klar. “Dreckskerl,” grummelte Reno. “Hättest auch was sagen können.”  
Tseng zuckte nur mit den Schultern. “Ich dachte du hättest deine Gründe, warum du es vor mir geheim hältst… Albträume, hm? Bevor ich das gesehen habe hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du mit deiner was-kümmert-mich-die-Welt-Einstellung von PTBS geplagt wirst.”  
Reno starrte ihn ungläubig an, als er diese Worte hörte. Dieser Wutaianer hatte eine seltsame Denkweise. “Whoa, bist ja ein ganz Sensibler heut’ Nacht, was? Auch wer wie ich hat seine Grenzen, weißte?” knurrte er. “War übrigens dein verfickter Befehl, falls es dich intressiert,” fügte er noch hinzu.   
Tseng ignorierte den Vorwurf, und Reno bekam den Eindruck, dass er auch nicht vorhatte zu fragen, was denn diese Grenzen waren. So wie er Tseng kannte konnte das entweder heißen, dass es ihm egal war, oder dass es seine Art war ihm zu zeigen, dass er zuhören würde, wenn Reno reden wollte. Was es in dieser Nacht war, konnte er jedoch nicht sagen.  
  
Zumindest war es das, was Reno zuerst gedacht hatte, denn es dauerte eine Weile, bis die nächsten Worte Tsengs Lippen verließen. “Ist das so?” fragte er langsam, und Reno konnte förmlich sehen, wie er versuchte herauszufinden, was für ein Befehl das gewesen war.  
“Du hast keinen blassen Schimmer, was?” brummte Reno. “Du hast mir den beschissenen Auftrag gegeben und bist dann weggeflogen, um…” Er hielt inne und atmete tief durch, da ihm beinahe “um das Blumenmädchen zu ficken” rausgerutscht wäre, aber erinnerte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass das ein gefährliches Thema war, und er diese Diskussion gerade jetzt eigentlich nicht führen wollte. Sie hatten das schon durch und er wusste, dass die Erinnerungen an das Mädchen Tseng immer noch verfolgten, von daher musste er ihm das nicht auch nochmal reindrücken. Daher fuhr er nur mit einem lahmen “...um dich um irgendwas andres zu kümmern” fort. “Du warst nich’ da als wir die ganze Scheiße aufräumen mussten. Ich weiß nich’ mal mehr, wer mich damals dort raus geholt hat.”  
“...Du sprichst über die Platte von Sektor 7,” begann Tseng nachdem er verstanden hatte, worauf Reno hinaus wollte. “Rufus’ Befehl, den ich an dich weiter gegeben hab. Das ist es, was dich noch immer plagt?” fragte er ungläubig, da er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass ein paar Explosionen und eingestürztes Zeug Reno nach wie vor beschäftigten.  
“Mhm, das.” Reno nickte. “Und komm jetzt ja nich' auf die Idee, das kleinreden zu wollen! Du hast das Chaos nich’ gesehen, die Brände, die dutzenden Leichen zwischen dem Unrat. Du hast nich’ gehört, wie die Platte runtergekracht is’, die Schreie, die Verzweiflung. Du hast’s nich’ gerochen, den Rauch, das Blut, den Angstschweiß von hunderten Unschuldigen, die ihr verdammtes Leben retten wollten. Jep, das macht mich noch immer fertig, und allein beim Gedanken dran möcht’ ich kotzen!”  
  
Reno bemerkte, dass sein Partner erneut still blieb, während er ihn musterte. “Ich hoffe du erwartest dir jetzt nicht von mir, dass ich mich entschuldige oder dich bemitleide, denn ich werde nichts davon tun. Wir sind Turks. Befehlen zu folgen ist was wir tun, und als dein Chef kann ich sie verteilen, wie ich es für richtig halte.”  
  
“Das letzte was ich brauch’ is’ Mitleid, und ich brauch’s sicher nich’ von _ dir _ ,” warf Reno ein und unterbrach Tseng, der noch nicht alles gesagt hatte, und bekam dafür ein genervtes Seufzen.  
  
“Unterbrich mich nicht und hör mir zu. Ich schwöre, manchmal bist du wirklich wie ein Kind. Ich wollte sagen dass ich weiß, dass dir das jetzt auch nichts hilft, aber ich habe immer einen Grund, warum ich Dinge auf eine gewisse Weise mache, und warum du diesen Job ausgefasst hast. Reno, du bist nicht umsonst mein Stellvertreter. Von uns allen, mich eingeschlossen, warst du der einzige von dem ich wusste, dass er es kann. Bei dem ich mir sicher war, dass dieser Job ihn nicht komplett zerstören würde. Ich will jetzt nicht sagen, dass du dich geehrt fühle sollst, denn ich weiß genau was ich dir aufgeladen habe. Aber du bist ein zäher Mistkerl, Reno. Du bist noch immer hier und dass du dich noch nicht von einem Gebäude gestürzt hast, sagt viel aus. Dass diese Mission dir nach wie vor Albträume beschert ist… wie soll ich sagen… unglücklich, aber du weißt genau so gut wie ich dass ich das nun nicht mehr ändern kann. Wir alle haben unsere Ängste und Probleme - bestimmt auch Elena und Rude, und höchstwahrscheinlich auch der Präsident. Du kennst meine bereits, hast mich mehr als einmal an meinem tiefsten Punkt gesehen. Vielleicht ist es nur fair dass ich weiß, was dich so belastet. Wenn es dir hilft, nehm ich ein wenig davon auf mich. Immerhin war ich derjenige, der dir das eingebrockt hat.” Tseng hielt inne. “Und um etwas zu wiederholen, das mir ein gewisser Rotschopf vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gesagt hat: Du musst dich nicht allein rumplagen.”  
  
Reno konnte spüren, mit wie viel Bedacht Tseng diese Worte gewählt hatte, die seiner Meinung nach sehr nah an besagte Entschuldigung kamen, von der Tseng behauptet hatte, dass er sie nicht kriegen würde. Als er während Tsengs… Rede dessen Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel spürte kam er nicht umhin zu denken, dass dieser doch nicht immer so ein kalter Scheißkerl war - immerhin wusste er sehr genau, dass der Wutaianer nie der übermäßig gefühlsbetonte Typ war und es auch nie sein würde. Er erschauderte.  
“Weißte Tseng, normalerweise würd ich dich vögeln wollen wennste weiter mit diesem Akzent mit mir redest, aber ich fürcht’ heut Nacht haste da Pech.”  
Für diese Aussage bekam er ein kurzes, trockenes Lachen als Antwort von Tseng. “Schlaf noch ein wenig, Reno.”   



End file.
